Prior Contractus
by PetiteFee24
Summary: Historias de contratos y almas perdidas, por que Sebastian Michaelis existió antes de Ciel Phantomhive.
1. De escritores y nobles

_**Prior Contractus**_

_**Autor:**__ PetiteFee24_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Summary:**__ Historias de contratos y almas perdidas, por que Sebastian Michaelis existió antes de Ciel Phantomhive. _

_**Paring:**__ no, lo siento._

_**Nota de autor:**__ Prior-series. Ante de la serie, no se preocupen llegaré a ella. __**Sin**__ ningún tipo de __**Mary Sue**__ o __**Gary Stus.**__ Esta historia está plagada de personajes históricos que SI existieron, por si tienen curiosidad de checarlos ;)_

Las _cursivas_ son lo escrito en el diario de Sebastian, la letras normales es el tiempo de la historia.

_~o~_

_¿Qué es el tiempo? Una sucesión de hechos, nombres, fechas, grandes obras y, en mi caso, un festín de exóticos manjares. Tal vez en esto últimos años, o siglos quizás, ha sido complicado encontrar un alma digna de mi paladar, por no decir tormentosamente agonizante encontrar un alma pura donde el oscurantismo y el miedo a seres como yo reina en los débiles y patéticos corazones humanos. Su aberración hacia criaturas del averno como suelen llamarnos estos días, cuando cometen a diario acciones que incluso me dejan asombrado, me parece una férrea ironía. Nosotros mostramos al menos dignidad al cumplir con nuestra parte del trato, ellos ofrecen la crueldad sin buscar nada a cambio más que la satisfacción de llevarla a cabo._

El joven de cabello negro azabache levantó la mirada de su cuaderno y miró hacia la barra mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino carmesí de su copa. Dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, se encontraban totalmente borrachos en la barra de la cantina mientras que un tercero y más enjuto los miraba con aprehensión. Era claro por la mirada del cantinero que pensaba cobrarse las bebidas con las joyas de los ricos y malcriados nobles si conseguía hacer que perdieran el conocimiento. Hablando de criaturas aberrantes. Suspiró. Regresó su atención a su escrito.

_De mi existencia podemos decir que ha permanecido por más de lo que la humanidad tiene memoria. Después de haber sido nombrado por mi contrayente, me convierto en su sombra hasta cumplir su deseo y reclamar así mi pago, un alma. He sido conocido por diversos nombres a lo largo de la historia, he sido acompañante de grandes caballeros, de tiranos, de pensadores y escritores. Uno en particular, he recordado hoy al ver su libro oculto en una biblioteca. Me ha traído buenos recuerdos y ni siquiera pude a llegar a probar su alma. En ese entonces ya tenía un amo, Carlos de Valois, que servía a los intereses de gülfos negros. Sí, yo sugerí el color. La batalla contra los gülfos blancos y dominar totalmente la débil ciudad italiana fue tarea sencilla teniéndome al mando de las tropas armadas, no que fuesen necesarias para la victoria, por supuesto. El poco tiempo que Dante estuvo encarcelado mientras se decidiría su destino, el aroma de su alma me llevó hasta su celda. _

_Lo que más me sorprendió de entrada fue lo despreocupado que se veía, siendo que podía ser presa de la histeria y desesperación. Cuando me vio se acercó a mí y me pidió, no, exigió papel y pluma. _

"_¿Última voluntad?" Pregunté. _

"_No, voy a dejar vestigio de mi existencia en papel con una obra tan magnánima que será recordada por siempre"_

"_Sabe que enfrenta pena capital, ¿cierto?"_

"_Ah, mi vida ya estaba vendida desde que nací. Toda ha sido controlada y guiada a los intereses de mi familia y yo, como buen hijo he cumplido y vea dónde he caído. Es mediante la pluma dónde puedo ser totalmente libre"._

_Simplemente me cautivó, no tenía miedo a la muerte, sino a no ser libre y ser olvidado. Lo cierto es que un contrato es un contrato y una regla básica para el buen funcionamiento de ellos es que un ser como yo sólo puede tener un amo a la vez. Ha habido casos desastrosos donde el demonio en cuestión ha servido a dos amos y las órdenes han sido matar mutuamente al otro. Si no podría obtener su alma, le daría un poco de mí. _

"_¿Escribes, entonces?"_

"_Y soy excelente en ello"._

"_Bueno," Me acerqué lentamente hasta apoyarme en los barrotes, "entonces déjame contarte una pequeña historia"._

_Básicamente le conté como era mi, ¿hogar? Ese tipo de conceptos no aplican a nosotros. No realmente. Describí como era el infierno ante su mirada fascinada, envuelto en el relato que salía de mis labios. Podía ver como prácticamente sus ojos se desenfocaban para ver las imágenes que mis palabras proyectaban. Sonreí en mis adentros. Fue únicamente una noche, casi fue como cuando una madre le recita una historia de hadas a su pequeño. Cuando terminé, él me miraba absorto en sus pensamientos._

"_Es asombroso, realmente asombroso. La forma en la que relata, pareciera que estuvo ahí. No sé si reír o llorar". _

_Dejé que mi siniestra aura se extendiera hasta llegar a él, me detuve cuando empezó a temblar y la fascinación se fue convirtiendo en miedo. Me permití cambiar mis ojos a su color natural, un brillante violeta. Mi intención era ir cambiando progresivamente mi apariencia hasta mi forma original, no con la que me presento ante los humanos. Desistí al ver que su mente no lo soportaría, muchas veces cuando te percatas que la realidad supera tus bizarras fantasías, bueno, los humanos tienden a volverse locos. El hombre estaba hecho un ovillo en lo más apartado de la celda pero sostuvo mi mirada. Eso era valentía. Suspiré y regresé todo a la normalidad, tampoco quería autoinducirme a un estado de lujuria y acabar destruyendo el alma del hombre en vez de devorarla. _

Una fuerte carcajada resonó por el lugar. Suspiró en enojo reprimido, miró lo que había estado escribiendo y volvió a ver hacia la barra. Ojalá hubiese tenido a alguien como aquél escritor de amo en vez de la escusa de ser humano que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente en su abuso de alcohol y se reía como un estúpido junto a sus amigos.

"_Sólo escríbelo, termina la historia como quieras". _

_Me aseguré que tuviese papel y tinta a su alcance y le proporcionaran más si así lo deseaba. Abogué por él ante mi amo y en vez de la muerte, lo exiliaron. No entiendo esa necesidad absurda de creer que pertenecer a algo es un premio o un castigo. De todas formas, evité el desperdicio de un alma de tan buena calidad. Hoy que encontré el libro, no me arrepiento. La Divina Comedia. El título, en sí, es hilarante. Está bien escrito y me encontré asombrado de algunas escenas que recordó tal y como le narré. Creo que las dos últimas partes fueron para limpiar su conciencia en el hecho de robar las ideas de un demonio o tal vez su intento de congraciarse con su Dios para que le permitiera acceder al cielo. Contrario a lo que él pensara, yo no había hecho un contrato con él ni su alma me pertenecía. Desgraciadamente. _

_¿Dónde se encuentran ahora cosas de tan buena calidad en estos días?_

Se oyó el resonar de unos tarros al caer y el movimiento de sillas y el joven decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y era tiempo de retirarse. Se acercó a la barra.

"Disculpe, buen hombre, pero creo que ya es hora que lleve a mi joven amo y a sus honorables amigos a casa de sus padres".

"¡Oh, Will! ¡Pero no estamos divirtiendo tanto! ¡Estamos celebrando mi ascenso como jefe de la familia Von Sickingen" William suspiró y luchó por mantener la compostura.

"Debo insistir joven amo, estos caminos no son seguros a altas horas de la noche" Contesto el joven de cabello azabache con una sonrisa forzada. El joven rubio, recargado en la barra soltó una sonora carcajada.

"¡¿Peligrosos? ¿Para ti...?" La frase fue cortada cuando William tomó del brazo a su amo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, los otros pensaron que ya habían tomado demasiado cuando pensaron ver un siniestro brillo desprenderse de los ojos del joven.

"Insisto, joven amo".

"B-bueno, está bien". Los tres chicos se pararon de la barra y William se quedó un momento para pagar la deuda contraída con el dinero de la familia a la que servía ahora.

"¿Dónde está el carruaje, William?" Preguntó el chico rubio con los ojos nublados por el alcohol.

"Me temo que no pude acercarlo más, joven amo, por lo que se quedó justo detrás de aquél callejón".

Los tres hombres hicieron una mueca de incomodad pero empezaron a caminar a tumbos mientras que William los seguía lentamente a corta distancia. El sonido de sus zapatos resonaba en todo el callejón. Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Demasiado tardó el joven noble en percatarse que el callejón no tenía salida. El más sobrio de los tres chicos miró con miedo hacia el sirviente que hasta ahora se percataba vestía enteramente de negro.

"William, ¿qué significa esto?"

"Oh, no habrá olvidado nuestro pequeño acuerdo, _joven amo_" Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. "¡_Quiero convertirme en el dueño de todo lo que mi padre posee! ¡Quiero que ruegue clemencia cuando lo mate y así tomar su lugar como jefe de la dinastía Von Sickingen! _Bueno, joven amo, su deseo ha sido cumplido y es hora de pagar por mis servicios"

El miedo se apoderó de ojos del joven rubio que empezó a trastabillar en un intento de alejarse. Abrió su chaqueta y con dedos tembloroso abrió la camisa mostrando un pentagrama justo encima de donde debía de estar su corazón. A su vez el joven de cabellos negro azabache inclinó la cabeza y con los dientes desprendió el guante de su mano izquierda mostrando una marca idéntica, sus ojos dejaron de ser café carmesí y se volvieron un púrpura brillante mientras que sus pupilas se rasgaban como si fueran las de un gato.

Un segundo después el pelirrojo yacía muerto en el suelo del sucio callejón, con una herida a lo largo del pecho. William se abalanzó sobre el pequeño noble Von Sickingen que había caído al suelo y lo miraba con pavor. Un aura negra que era visible desprendía de todo su cuerpo y la temperatura parecía haber bajado un par de grados. Tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y susurró.

"Bueno, _joven amo_, no especificó que quería estar vivo después de eso".

Lo único que escuchó el tercer chico antes de desmayarse fue el escalofriante grito de agonía de su amigo.

"Ugh. Realmente parecías más atractivo cuando formamos el contrato". Dijo con disgusto William antes de volverse y dejar caer descuidadamente el cuerpo inerte del muchacho. Se percató que el tercero había perdido la conciencia, su estética le decía que debía de terminarlos a todos encontró hilarante como el chico se aferraba inútilmente a un crucifijo que había sacado posiblemente de su bolsillo. Decidió dejarlo vivo, no era como si alguien le fuese a creer de cualquier forma. Suspiró, su tiempo como William Michaelis había terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Review?**


	2. De idealistas

_**Prior Contractus**_

_**Autor:**__ PetiteFee24_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Summary:**__ Historias de contratos y almas perdidas, por que Sebastian Michaelis existió antes de Ciel Phantomhive. _

_**Paring:**__ no, lo siento._

_**Nota de autor:**__ Prior-series. __Las cursivas son lo escrito en el diario de Sebastian, la _letras normales_ es el tiempo de la historia. _

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_~o~_

_El tiempo deja de tener importancia cuando tienes una eternidad por delante. Todo se convierte en una sucesión de imágenes, sonidos, sabores. Algunas épocas un poco más interesantes que otras. Hay un alma que está llamando mi atención y me pregunto si decidirá llamarme cuando su Dios decida no responderle. Hay una esencia que me parece conocida y no puedo definir con claridad de dónde. He oído mucho de él, y está causando una cierta revuelta religiosa. Ugh. Religión. Ha llevado más almas al infierno que al cielo, eso es seguro. No entiendo por qué deciden condenarse al infierno creyendo que pueden comprar el cielo. Lo cuál es contraproducente para mí, cuando un alma es acariciada por las llamas del reino al que pertenezco, deja de ser potencial alimenticio para convertirse en parte del fuego eterno, quemándose hasta el fin de los tiempos. Aunque pensándolo bien, no quisiera a almas tan débiles dentro de mí, las encuentro inapetecibles. _

"Oh Dios mío, por favor ayúdame. Guíame. Yo sé que ellos están equivocados pero a este paso seré quemado en la estaca antes de poder llevar tu palabra a la gente"

El joven de cabello azabache que se encontraba sentado en una fuente escribiendo levantó la mirada. ¡Al fin un alma desesperada con potencial de hacer un contrato! Lamió sus labios. Era inusual que Dios respondía ese tipo de plegarias, ese era el trabajo de los demonios.

_Oh. Parece ser que regresaré pronto a las andadas. _

Con el paso de los días las súplicas se volvieron más desesperadas, más urgentes, y fue cuando sintió que el alma estaba a punto de quebrarse que decidió visitar el lugar desde donde provenían. Ugh. Un monasterio. Hizo una mueca de descontento. No era como si no los hubiese visitado antes, tampoco los conventos. De hecho solían ser lugares de _entretenimiento_, si bien las monjas no eran lo suficientemente apetitosa servían para calmar _otro _tipo de necesidades que su cuerpo humano requería. Solían terminar diciendo cosas como "He visto las puertas del cielo" mientras el chico sonreía gentilmente pidiéndoles no decir cosas tan desagradables. Caminó por los silenciosos corredores, sus zapatos resonando en el adoquín. Tic, tac, tic, tac.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer sonido alguno y encontró a un monje arrodillado ante una cruz, su cara cubierta de lágrimas. Dejó su aura envolver toda la habitación, oscureciéndolo todo y se recargó en una pared disfrutando el temblor de la persona frente a él.

"Yo sé quién eres".

El demonio se sorprendió, en definitiva esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba.

"¿Si?"

"Un demonio que viene a llevarse mi alma para evitar que cumpla mi misión con Dios"

El joven no pudo soltar una carcajada que hizo que al hombre frente a él se le erizara cada pelo de la nuca.

"Soy un facilitador, pero llámame como quieras. Bueno, al nombrarme se establece un contrato. Yo cumplo tu deseo más ferviente y a cambio recibo tu alma."

El hombre de incorporó rápidamente y lo encaró. Tenía gentiles ojos cafés y el cabello castaño, era bien parecido y por fin pudo el demonio establecer la conexión con la esencia que no lograba ubicar. Era el chico que había dejado vivir muchos años atrás, y pensar que casi lo había matado esa noche y así haber perdido la oportunidad de saborear un alma que en definitiva había sido sazonada por la vida misma. Martín Lutero era su nombre. La fiereza en la mirada gentil, esa fuerza interior que desprendía, hacía que le hiciese agua la boca. Se encontró lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

"Quiero que Dios llegue a la gente, quiero dar a conocer su palabra. Quiero que toda la red de corrupción de la Iglesia sea eliminada, quiero que la gente acceda al cielo sin tener que pagar por él".

El demonio se hubiera reído si eso no hubiese matado la intensidad del momento. Encontrar fuerza e ingenuidad al mismo tiempo en un alma era extraño y no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad. Un alma noble atraída por el pecado, sonaba como una excelente contraparte en un contracto.

"¿Conque llevar el cielo a los pobres, eh? ¿Aún si eso significa que tú no lo obtendrás? Una vez hecho el contrato no hay marcha atrás, yo seré tu sirviente leal hasta cumplir tu deseo, pero un alma que ha contractado conmigo no tiene cabida ni en el cielo ni el infierno".

"S-si Dios rechazó mis plegarias fue para que pudieras llegar a mí y así llevar a cabo mi misión en Su nombre".

El demonio mantuvo la compostura a pesar de la ira que sintió invadirle. Sí, los humanos llegaban a veces a sorprenderlo.

"Entonces, di tu deseo que yo cumpliré lealmente, estableciendo su cumplimiento como final de este contrato y permitiéndome devorar tu alma hasta quedar satisfecho".

"Quiero exponer ante todos la corrupción de la iglesia, darle conocer a la gente que no es necesario dar dádivas para alcanzar el perdón de Dios o llegar a él, ayúdame a darles a conocer su palabras y a disminuir el poder que la Iglesia tiene para volverla humilde de nuevo ante la presencia del Creador. Protégeme de mis enemigos y de aquellos que quieran hacerme caer y así poder cumplir la misión que Dios me ha encomendado".

"Nómbrame y el contrato estará completo" El hombre lo miró con firmeza y susurró.

"Michael Coelius".

"Entonces, Michael Coelius seré, mi Lord". Dijo el demonio mientras sostenía su mano izquierda frente a su cara. Sonrió cuando el hombre soltó un grito de dolor al quedar grabada la misma marca del demonio en su mano derecha. Tendría que usar guantes de ahora en adelante.

_Hacer cumplir 'la voluntad de Dios' con mis dotes demoniacos resultó tan _emocionante _como suena. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos y se rehusó a que me dirigiera a él como mi amo, así que fuimos "amigos". Su intención era moralmente aceptable bajo los estándares humanos, yo no caeré en los vicios narcisistas de hacer un juicio de bien o mal. Protegí su puerta tras las largas noches en las que escribía sin parar tesis fantásticas con sus ideas del bien y el mal, de cómo debía llevarse a cabo la legislación de la Iglesia. Al principio se turbó cuando mataba a sus enemigos, rápido y eficientemente, y se pasaba horas pidiendo perdón al Dios de su repisa. Me sorprendió que la mayoría de sus obras trataran de la fe cuando él estuvo dispuesto a hacer un contrato conmigo, luego me hacía razonar que pensaba que esto también era una prueba de fe. _

_No pude evitar reír cuando lo excomulgaron, ¡vamos! La ironía era tan evidente. Él, por supuesto, no lo encontró gracioso y me dio una reprimenda. A pesar de negar que el poder de Dios estaba en cuerpos humanos, este hecho meramente político le afectó demasiado. Empezó tomar malas decisiones y tuve que pedirle un favor a un _amigo _mío que en ese entonces poseía un contacto con su _alteza_ Carlos V y que nos permitió un salvoconducto para dejar Worms. Si bien respetamos mutuamente nuestros contactos, odio pensar que le debo un favor a esa maldita araña y que se lo cobrará cuando menos lo espere. Todo porque el amo no quería una solución más sencilla y eficiente: la de eliminar a aquellos que causaron los problemas. _

_Poco a poco sus tesis se fueron volviendo más desesperadas y buscando la redención o justificación de sus propios actos, creo que se fue percatando de la magnitud de sus acciones y arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo. Decidiendo que podía seguir torciendo las reglas que él decía despreciar debido a lo corrupto de su naturaleza, se casó y engendró muchos hijos. Debo reconocerle el momento de lucidez en el que me prohibió explícitamente ofrecer mis servicios a su descendencia aún después del contrato. Decía que con su alma debía bastar, no sé si fue una muestra de sacrificio o de narcisismo. _

_Los años siguientes fueron muy apresurados y cayó en el error que todos han caído hasta el momento. Al pensar que tienen a su disposición a un demonio, será _él_ quien solucione sus problemas. Yo soy simplemente una pieza de ajedrez que sigue órdenes, sean las convenientes para ellos o no. La mala toma de decisiones terminó en una masacre de campesinos. Si bien no me opongo a la sangre, muerte y devastación, requirió de mucho trabajo incensario y a pesar de que puedo regenerarme a voluntad propia de la mayoría de las heridas, no quiere decir que no duela. _

_Esa vez su conciencia no pareció incomodarle con palabrería moralista y se dedicó a tratar a reformar la legislación de la iglesia. Lo cuál, evidentemente trajo más problemas. Debo confesar que se comenzó a tornar un poco aburrido y tedioso pasar por los mismos conflictos una y otra vez, y oírlo gritarle _"¡Demonio!"_ a sus adversarios yo lo consideraba una verdadera ofensa. A diferencia de ellos, yo sí he hecho mi trabajo bien. _

_Sus ideas se volvieron más erráticas cuando se percató que no podía imponer los ideales que en un principio pretendía poner como una opción al oscurantismo. Entre más desesperado, más errores cometía y cayó en la hipocresía típica de los humanos. Satanizó, por decirle de alguna manera, a la brujería y a los judíos. La intolerancia humana se hizo presente y yo cada vez me sentía más aburrido. Todo era lo mismo y creía que todo lo que había logrado era únicamente por su esfuerzo, dioses y demonios olvidados. Bueno yo ya había cumplido con mi parte. En el castillo de su familia, humildad olvidada, reclamé el pago de mis servicios._

_ Encontré un escrito poético de sus últimas palabras, algo que iba _"Reverendo padre, ¿está listo para morir confiando en su Señor Jesucristo y confesando la doctrina que enseñó en su nombre?"_ Oh bueno, yo realmente pregunté si estaba listo para morir y si creía que su alma iba a ser perdonada por su Dios en su último momento. Contestó que sí antes de que devorara su alma. No sé, tal vez encontró una especie de redención en el agonizante dolor que conlleva separar el alma del cuerpo, lentamente. _

_Fue una buena alma para devorar, cuando la pureza se combina con los siete pecados mortales, oh bueno, hacen una buena combinación. Creo que la muestra de orgullo al final dio el toque final a un alma que preparé por muchos años. _

_Después me sumí en una búsqueda de otro amo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Review?**  
_


	3. De Eminencias

_**Prior Contractus**_

_**Autor:**__ PetiteFee24_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Summary:**__ Historias de contratos y almas perdidas, por que Sebastian Michaelis existió antes de Ciel Phantomhive. _

_**Paring:**__ no, lo siento._

_**Nota de autor:**__ Prior-series. Gracias a __LiliumBlack y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia. No quiero sonar...mmm... como...mmm... *cough* reviewwhore *cough*, pero si tienen tiempo me encantaría saber qué es lo que opinan de la historia. Es mediante los reviews como puedo saber que está bien o mal y cómo puedo mejorarlo...y sí, motivan e inspiran jeje. __ Ok. Suficiente de palabrería. _

Las cursivas son lo escrito en el diario de Sebastian, la letras normales es el tiempo de la historia.

* * *

_...Fue una buena alma para devorar, cuando la pureza se combina con los siete pecados mortales, oh bueno, hacen una buena combinación. Creo que la muestra de orgullo al final dio el toque final a un alma que preparé por muchos años. _

_Después me sumí en una búsqueda de otro amo._

_~o~  
_

_No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, pues buscaba aliarse con los protestantes que quedaban después de la muerte silenciosa de mi antiguo amo. No me invocó como Martín, se podía decir que nos encontramos mutuamente. En resumen era un hombre deseoso de poder y abundancia, y yo tenía antojo de un alma semejante. Cabe mencionar que gran parte de su ascensión en el poder político y clérigo de Francia recae en él, yo llegué a la última parte de su vida cuando ya era conocido como Su Eminencia Roja. De nuevo, yo hubiese preferido que el atuendo fuese negro, pero la iglesia tenía sus ideas muy arraigadas en ese entonces. _

El joven de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí se detuvo un momento y volvió a mirar el horizonte, teniendo a la maloliente ciudad de Paris enfrente, sintió una sensación incómoda en el estómago y continuó escribiendo.

_Era un estratega natural y lo vi en el campo de una batalla después de una cruenta masacre. Europa se encontraba bajo el yugo de la Guerra de los 30 años, y el intentaba favorecer la balanza a favor de Francia y en contra de los Hasburgo. Yo no había participado activamente en ella y ni siquiera tenía un amo en ese entonces. Cuando se realizan actos de crueldad inimaginables, aún para nosotros, el ambiente se carga de la energía de las almas que se desprenden de los cuerpos inertes. Se podría decir que es un festín sin necesidad de paga, y a pesar de que no me agrada la idea de la rapiña, tampoco es desapetecible la comida cuando te la sirven en bandeja de plata. El inconveniente suelen ser los shinigamis que intentan protegerlas para ser juzgadas y se tornan batallas entre demonios y shinigamis hasta que uno de los dos está lo suficientemente dañado para no seguir peleando. Supongo que nada viene fácil aún en la eternidad. Entonces lo ví, vestido enteramente en rojo y una mirada salvaje. _

_Cuando me acerqué a ofrecerle un contrato no se inmutó. _

"_Asegura mi integridad, elimina a mis enemigos hasta que se acerque mi muerte natural. No necesito que me ayudes a ganar poder, yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo con mis habilidades propias. Pero no puedo estar en todos lados y ni puedo confiar en nadie. Sé mi servidor leal, no me traiciones. Mi alma será tuya cuando muera de muerte natural, quiero disfrutar mis propios logros sin tener que estar mirando por encima de mi hombro. No estoy joven ya, no será como si me fueras a servir mucho tiempo"._

"_¿Está de acuerdo con el precio, _Cardenal_?"._

"_No es como si creyera que mi alma tiene salvación, hijo"._

_Mi marca apareció en su nuca, cosa que no resultó problema gracias a sus costosos atuendos. Por varios años serví de su fiel guardián. Mi atuendo, negro por supuesto, atraía todo tipo de miradas de las mujeres de la corte y debo admitir que fue uno de los contratos más placenteros y sencillos que cumplí. Si bien tuve que eliminar y evitar atentados, el hombre no me molestaba más de lo necesario. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y él no ponía objeción mientras tuviera bien cubierta su espalda. Era un hombre realmente inteligente, tal vez encausado a principios muy personales, pero igual yo. _

_Cuando llegó la hora de su muerte natural, tomé su alma intentándolo hacerlo ligeramente menos doloroso que de costumbre, tal vez era mi forma de agradecer que con su intelecto no intentase zafarse del contrato, no que hubiese tenido la mínima oportunidad, pero el gesto fue agradable. _

_Lo que más me agradó de él fue su gusto por los gatos. ¡Qué criaturas tan sublimes! Usé su fortuna para asegurar el bienestar de la multitud de gatos que poseía. _

_He oído a algunos humanos decir que no puedes escapar de tu destino, y a pesar de que yo existo para comprobar lo contrario, me sorprendió saber años más tarde de la profanación de su tumba y supuesta degollación de su cadáver. Oh bueno, nuestro contrato ya estaba finalizado. _

_Me dediqué a vagar por un tiempo. Hasta ahora. _

El joven levantó la pluma y cerró el libro negro que sostenía en su regazo. Volvió a sentir una punzada en el estómago y frunció el ceño. El inconveniente de ser eterno que el tiempo pierde sentido, increíble que pasaran 151 años desde su última "comida". Aunque debió de haber estado en un estado tal de apatía como para no percatarse de su grado de inanición. No tenía realmente ganas de hacer un contrato y había suficiente comida en las calles con la pobreza extrema que vivía la población. Lo malo eran los malditos shinigamis. Sus guadañas se habían hecho más eficientes con el tiempo y en el estado de desnutrición que ostentaba en ese momento, podría acarrear consecuencias negativas si se enfrentaba con uno.

Empezó a caminar por las calles sin sentido alguno. Plegarias por doquier pero deseos complicados de cumplir. Realmente no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con otro contrato que durase años en completarse. Quería comer y pronto. Entonces la oyó, una plegaria tan simple que parecía ridícula. Se encaminó hasta donde venía el sonido de la plegaria. El aroma del alma no era muy apetecible, como un perfume exageradamente dulce y hostigoso.

Seguir dicha fragancia lo llevó hasta una mazmorra mal oliente donde una mujer condenada a muerte esperaba por su verdugo. Su naturaleza le permitía escabullirse con facilidad, así que la seguridad de la cárcel no representó ningún problema para él. A simple vista parecía estar loca, por lo que por un momento estuvo tentado a retirarse pero se percató que en realidad así era ella.

"Puedo concederte un deseo" Dijo el apuesto joven recargado en la pared de la celda. Ella volteó a verlo y se asombró por un momento, sus ojos brillando en anticipada excitación. "Tiene un precio por supuesto".

"Quiero un _èclaire du cholate_, mis joyas de diamantes azules, un vestido limpio y blanco y que me hagas el amor" El joven se quedó estupefacto. Realmente había escuchado bien la plegaria la primera vez.

"¿Ni siquiera quiere saber cuál es el precio, _mon chèrie_?"

"No. Ya se han llevado todo. Ya estoy muerta. Quiero eso."

"De acuerdo, sólo póngame un nombre".

"Alec, así se llamaba".

"Su esposo".

"No seas tonto, mi amante más ardiente, está muerto ahora".

"Alec, seré _mon chèrie_."

En un pestañeo el joven apuesto vestido de negro desapareció por completo. La mujer pensó que realmente se había vuelto loca cuando un par de minutos después, él apareció con sus joyas, el vestido y un _éclair du cholate_. Gritó, se colocó las joyas y las admiró. Se comió el pastelillo y miró expectante al joven que la miraba con incredulidad. El vestido tendría que ser lo último si el joven quería cumplir el requisito de limpieza.

Antes de llevarla a la guillotina, a María Antonieta le despojaron de las joyas pero le permitieron conservar el vestido. Nadie pudo responder las preguntas de cómo habían llegado en primer lugar a su celda, pero esto enfureció a los carceleros. Esa maldita perra aristócrata había recibido un trato especial incluso antes de su muerte, por lo que se ensañaron con ella. Le cortaron el cabello y le dieron un raquítico gorro para cubrir dicho desastre. No importando qué ella caminó con el orgullo que le daba su última victoria y una vida de lujos desmesurados.

No importando lo que ellos dijeran, ella era una reina.

Nadie se percato que antes de que cayera la hoja ella ya estaba realmente muerta, ni del pequeño intercambio que ocurrió en ese entonces con un hombre vestido enteramente de negro.

Definitivamente no era el mejor bocado, era una combinación de perfume exageradamente dulce y merengue, pero serviría para soportar hasta encontrar otra alma interesante con cuál hacer un contrato decente y disipar, aunque fuese por sólo un momento, el terrible aburrimiento que amenazaba con engullirlo por completo. Sí, la eternidad solía turnarse tediosa de vez en cuando.

"_Tal vez,"_ pensó el joven demonio _"debería de viajar a América"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
